


Devil In The Details (Unfinished)

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Good Bend(y) AU [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Archived for notes, Body Horror, Children Coming To Harm, Kaiju Fights, Trauma, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Notes for the second sequel to The Devil's Swing, partially divided into chapters, mostly outline
Series: Good Bend(y) AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708306
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude: The Road To Hell Is Paved With Greedy Intentions

> **Okay first of all, Some Fucker ™ is now named Jamie N. K. Wellner, after Jaime Kellner. You know, the guy who killed Animaniacs. It’s a pun and a Mintz/Muntz.**

Prelude: The Road To Hell Is Paved With Greedy Intentions

> **Jamie N. K. Wellner, the town con artist, has dug up the remains of the Ink Machine and brought it to his house, which we of course know is a bad thing. The Ink Machine can't directly influence him in this state, but it can loosen the veil between worlds juuuuust enough for dream communication.**
> 
> **And there's something much worse than Joey that'd be fine with letting it run forever that wants to be out.**
> 
> **Walkmans were not actually invented until 1979 but fuck it, Henry doesn't need to be lugging around the fucking cassette recorder. Bendy lugging the one that they brought home along in his hammerspace is enough.**


	2. The New Normal

Chapter 1: The New Normal

> **Poltergeist activity is down, but monsters and poltergeists still are around. Bendy is slowly but surely recovering (good, because this is the Arc it REALLY sucks to be him), and starting to pay more attention to things in the mortal world, even though he’s still got a shaky grasp on permanence and a whole lot of guilt he's not facing up to.**
> 
> **He does not have a shaky grasp on hurling imps through windows, however, which is exactly what we find him and Henry doing, now as a favor asked by the building's owner. Alice is calmly spotting for everyone from a walkman on Henry's hip, and Boris is probably bait, honestly, and so much ridiculous banter is afoot. After the events of Geistslappers and the break between, people have gotten used to the fact these things are Happening and that Bendy, Boris, Alice and Henry can deal with it (excluding Reverend Cornello, and Mr. Roget, of course). It is in fact so normal that Henry actually huffs when looking at his watch that it's almost time to get Susan, with Bendy automatically volunteering to get her.**
> 
> **Susan meets Bendy outside the school fence, having slipped through the slight tear in it she uses if she gets distracted on the way over and almost ends up late. Bow switch goes here after he gets a little jealous at the fact that everything is permanently vibrant while he’s stuck in being black and white.**
> 
> **They head to the diner to be greeted by Henry and Darlene.**


	3. Good Old Fashioned Sense Of Dread

Chapter 2: Good Old Fashioned Sense Of Dread

> **Bendy is preening about the studio Henry now is Animation Supervisor at, very clearly proud of that red bow Susan traded him. Alice accidentally scares some poor sap by commenting from a radio, as the studio isn't really used to having a ghost around. Boris is just bemused by all of this.**
> 
> **While they do that, Henry actually does his job, and catches amongst the chatter that while geist activity has dropped since Alice was re-stabilized, there's been a lot more incidents of monsters. Big ones. Henry is slightly disturbed at this notion.**
> 
> **Bendy pauses in his running around, flinching and grabbing his left hand. When asked by Boris if anything's wrong he immediately slaps on a smile and waves him off, saying it's just cramping a little from having to adjust his _new bow_ so often, complete with a demonstration and a proud chest puff. Once Boris shakes his head and leaves, however, he frowns and rubs his hand again, thumb kneading into where his Circle is hidden beneath.**
> 
> **He's starting to get an idea about what Henry means when he says he's getting a sinking feeling.**


	4. No Children Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic (Except One)

Chapter 3: No Children Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic (Except One)

> **A week later, as discussed told by the teachers. Mention it's 5th grade for Susan now.**
> 
> **Meanwhile, Susan is lured away from recess and out to an old, abandoned church. Unlike her uncle, she actually does hesitate, but nothing bad ever happens in churches, unused or otherwise, right? And this is the one Bendy can actually go into since no one's been in it, so it should really be fine.**
> 
> **Of course, unfortunately for Susan, she's forgetting the part where not all demons are as dorky and sweet as Bendy.**
> 
> **As she slips in, she could swear she sees something fleeing in the corners of the shadow _from her,_ like she had the mark of Cain or something. Regardless of assurances and going to look, she finds nothing, until she gets up to the altar. There, something else lunges, but it's not running _away._**
> 
> **Susan is hit before she can process or see what's happening. The last thing she knows is something vaguely goat-shaped looming above her and her sides screaming in pain as she hits the floor.**


	5. The Worst Phone Call You Can Get

Chapter 4: The Worst Phone Call You Can Get

> **Henry and Bendy are on another, minor monster punching excursion. Bendy flinches once and actively is avoiding using his left hand throughout the fight. When it's over, Henry asks, concerned. Bendy tries to blow it off again, complete with the same _look at my new bow_ reaction, but Henry's not buying it.**
> 
> **Bendy eventually, sheepishly relents, after a few more instances and big, incredibly fake grins. His hand has been hurting something fierce recently, like it did when he first got branded. It isn't constant, it just hits at random from what he can tell. Henry asks how long it's been happening, and Bendy says about a week or so, which is also how long the upswing in monsters has been going on. Henry is disturbed, but he doesn't have anything to connect it outside that.**
> 
> **They head to the Diner to meet up with Alice (who's helping at the diner) and Boris (who's being a Good Boy and chilling in a booth to hold it for everyone) and get something to eat from Darlene, complete with her smacking Bendy's hands away from the confectionary shelves and Alice sneaking him something anyway.**
> 
> **A normal conversation goes here until one of Darlene's younger waitresses calls from the phone and says that the school is asking for her. She goes over to talk and nearly drops the phone before demanding details and saying she'd be right there. After barking orders at her workers, she looks over at Henry, fear glinting in her otherwise stormy expression.**

“Susan's missing.”


	6. B is for Berserk Button

Chapter 5: B is for Berserk Button

> **The trio breaks the speed limit and several traffic laws getting to the school, where a few police and Susan's stressed out teacher is. One police officer just assumes she's gone truant, what with being a dreamy elementary student, and immediately gets chewed out by an approaching Darlene.**
> 
> **While Henry and Darlene talk to the teacher and the police Bendy, who's too nervous to follow the conversation anyhow, nervously paces near the tear in the fence, fidgeting and fretting, while Boris whines and looks between the two groups. After a flinch of pain, which instead of fading begins to throb, Goatheaded Fucker starts luring Bendy over the same way with the chalk Susan usually keeps in her pockets. Alice shouts from the walkman on Henry's hip, getting everyone's attention (and scaring the police).**
> 
> **Following the breadcrumbs, Bendy skitters in the direction of the abandoned church, Henry and Boris (and Alice) relatively close behind (Bendy's a lot faster when he's tiny), and Darlene and the cop who's _not_ being an asshole and insisting the cartoons are easily distracted and Susan's a truant bringing up the rear.**
> 
> **They catch the looming figure of something towering, head and lower body vaguely goat shaped, beckoning them into the church before ducking in. It is way, way bigger than any monster and even with what Bendy can do, a poltergeist, and a relatively sturdy toon, he doesn't think they can take it. He turns to tell the police to call in some help and an ambulance, but Bendy DARTS out, uncharacteristically lurching towards danger, and bolts into the Abandoned Church.**
> 
> **Henry shouts at the officer to do the thing and at Darlene to go with him as he goes after the boys. Alice probably says something from the walkman again.**
> 
> **On entering the Abandoned Church, he almost trips over Bendy and slams into Boris, who's stock still, staring at the scene. Given the scene is a huge demon that stepped straight out of one of Reverend Cornello's hellfire sermons and his niece bleeding out on the floor, he also freezes in horror.**
> 
> **The Goatheaded Fucker gives some gloating here that's foreshadowing about Bendy's circle being able to portals-- as opposed to it just being Cartoon Holes as the kids had assumed-- and Susan's bow both marking her and warding off anything smaller than say, a full demon.**
> 
> **Bendy doesn't register any of it, he just SNARLS on recovering his wits and LUNGES, shifting to Blot Bendy almost immediately, claws around Goatheaded Fucker's throat before he can even finish his startled reaction.**
> 
> **This snaps Henry out of it, tosses Boris the walkman and tells the other two to get out and tell the cops and ambulance to _move it_. Too freaked out to protest, Boris books, and Henry scrambles to Susan's side, ripping off a sleeve to cover and put pressure to her wound; there's no guts being spilled, but her side is very much opened up.**
> 
> **What Bendy does to the Goatheaded Fucker is to be left as vague as possible, due to Henry only glimpsing briefly and then immediately looking down and keeping his focus on Susan, but the sounds of gurgles, bones breaking, and the sound of ripping being followed by the smell of intestines makes it very clear that it's _not pleasant_ , and Henry is honestly almost as frightened of that as he is of losing Susan.**
> 
> **The sounds die out to be replaced by Bendy's labored breathing, followed by the sound of him shifting back and his footsteps quickly approaching Henry and Susan. Henry tells him _not_ to touch her, quickly covering for his moment of fear by saying he doesn't want ink to get in her wound.**
> 
> **Bendy gives a very faint whimper in response, but plops down, near but not touching.**


	7. Talk About Stressful Conversations

Chapter 6: Talk About Stressful Conversations

> **The ambulance luckily arrives first and while there's a few startled screams and gasps at the mangled corpse of Goatheaded Fucker, Susan is quickly attended to and taken out, Darlene hopping into the back of the ambulance almost immediately. Nobody notices a walkman appearing to throw itself next to her on the seat.**
> 
> **The police hold Henry a little longer, to get the details of what happened. He half-lies and says another monster had torn that one to shreds, territorial, complete with mentally noting the only thing he's leaving out is that it was Bendy before a moment of guilt about regressing to thinking of Bendy as a monster for a moment.**
> 
> **Bendy, of course, is _not_ happy with the hold up, and actually attempted to attach himself to the roof of the ambulance when it left. He failed utterly and ate dirt, but this hasn't even brought him to a halt in his panic.**
> 
> **A police officer takes pity on the whining Boris and offers to take him to follow the ambulance, though no one takes pity on Bendy in his current state for honestly understandable reasons, meaning Henry takes him.**
> 
> **Even as they finally get in the car and peel out, he's constantly nagging at Henry to go faster before Henry finally snaps.**
> 
> **Seeing the demon's stunned and hurt reaction, Henry apologizes before finally admitting Bendy had scared the shit out of him earlier.**


	8. Remaining Notes And Rambling To Self

> **The hospital initially won't admit anyone beyond Darlene and Susan (and Alice, who's a ghost and cheating), to much protest, but eventually Darlene pops her head out and shouts at them to let them in.**
> 
> **Everyone is shaken by the events, and Bendy doubly so, complete with resisting when someone tries to remove him from Susan's side and SERIOUS NIGHTMARES. Susan heals surprisingly fast once her bow (Bendy's bow) is returned to her, but she's still bad off and has some serious stitches, as well as having to stay at home for a couple months and nightmares, but she's good off enough she notices BENDY'S muttering and starts asking questions.**
> 
> **Questions a little too close to the Studio.**
> 
> **Boris she leaves alone after he just kind of clams up the first time and Alice is good at dodging questions, but Bendy is not and his response is very unconvincing babbling. Meanwhile, he's panicking about her finding out.**
> 
> **He scares her (mildly) to try to turn her away from finding out, and accidentally puts her on the right trail. Susan asks Uncle Henry and finally finds out what the hap is fuckening**
> 
> **Bendy and Susan reconcile, but Bendy remains shaken. While monster activity increases, Bendy’s response towards them becomes increasingly hostile, to Henry’s great dismay, and to the point of scaring Boris which just makes it worse.**
> 
> **Alice is oddly unfazed with the brutality, but she is concerned about how WILDLY he's doing it. Bendy is disturbed that she isn't disturbed and she points out she had to see a loooot of stuff in the Studio while Boris was dead and he was crazy which has desensitized her somewhat. This also doesn't help.**
> 
> **What does help is Alice suggesting to Henry to lock up the rooms where her and Boris's summoning circles are, not because of Bendy but because she's concerned these things might catch on and hold someone hostage.**
> 
> **One of the non-malicious monsters decides to ask Susan to ask Bendy to tone it down a notch, since she’s Marked by him and thus a safe bet. Accidentally hurts her arm by pulling a little roughly, has the misfortune of Bendy only seeing that part. Bendy goes BALLISTIC and Susan only barely gets him to stop by informing him he’s scaring her.**
> 
> **Bendy goes into a mild BSOD and _all_ monsters, malicious or otherwise, are now scared shitless of him. Even after “recovering” from said BSOD, Bendy is even jumpier than before, not taking well that all the monsters and several of the people in town are scared of him, his perceived failures thanks to leftover abuse reactions (Joey is a fucker even post-mortem), and the fact _even more_ demons have started to show up, with much greater purpose and intent than Goatheaded Fucker, all aimed at him.**
> 
> **Note: he’s also dealing with the realization that, according to the law of karmic comedy, after having done so many things wrong, he should be getting his any time now, especially after terrorizing Boris and nearly monster-fying Alice. He’s worried that things are going to be out to get him, and it eats at him until he EXPLODES. Unfortunately, despite assurances, he can't shake the looming anxiety.**
> 
> **Eventually it comes out that the demons are after him on orders from their boss, The Archdemon, because of the summoning circle on his hand making him a walking portal to wherever the hell he wants, including, well, Hell, making him a living gateway. Bendy takes this information poorly and, labeling himself as the source of all the problems, attempts to flee town and take the various spooks, monsters, and demons with him.**
> 
> **The Archdemon’s minions won’t have it, however, by simple virtue of the fact the town is his weak point now, and the big boss himself descends upon it. Bendy collapsed up by where Alice's grave had been, complete with yelling at the fallen over cross about how she needs to stop following him and basically going on this HUGE tirade like Boris and Alice are there that ends up talking himself back into turning around and facing the Archdemon.**
> 
> **Epic multi-layered fight ensues. Bendy has to wrassle with it while Henry and Boris run around erasing its anchors to the mortal plane and Alice scouts for said anchors and throws a few acetone buckets herself at them while Bendy tries to take it down physically. It is eventually shoved into a portal to Hell and sealed in.**
> 
> **While very few people even saw the fight or know why it happened, it’s known Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Henry saved the frickin’ day and they are hailed as heroes, with the toons finally being fully accepted as a member of the town. The town is a little wrecked so school is out for a while and Darlene is on a paid vacation while they fix things.**
> 
> **Let these idiots go out on vacation and hugs, okay, they earned it**


End file.
